Everything Is Normal, Everything Is Fine
by azazelbunny
Summary: Another day, another motel, another secret, another confession. (weeee tiny little Jam fic for tumblr user beanybooboo)


Another day gone, another night spent in a shitty motel.

Hopefuly, they had at least put some distance between themselves and Alex. Tim was getting tired of running all the time. He had never been a fan of long drives. The roads stretched out seemingly forever, disappearing on the horizon below a setting sun. Driving along like that was a mindless task and it filled his brain with white noise. Jay rarely spoke when they were in the car. He would sit staring out the window at nothing in particular. Tim often wondered what he was thinking about.

He stood now in front of the bathroom mirror, staring at himself in mild disgust. The bags under his eyes reminded him that he hadn't slept in three days. He hadn't eaten in quite some time either. They were out of food money as of tonight. Hell, they could barely afford this damn room. They were completely broke now. But even when they had money and Tim went out to the gas station to get food, he wound up giving Jay his portion and lying, saying he already ate on the way over. That totheark guy was partially right, he realized. He _was _a liar. But did it really count when he was lying about eating in order to make sure Jay got enough food?

Tim sighed and splashed a little water on his face before re-entering the main room. Jay was sitting on the edge of his bed holding his head in both hands. He frowned. It looked like his shoulders were shaking with silent sobs. He must not have heard him come back in. Tim felt a stab of guilt. If he was going to keep his secret he couldn't really do anything right now but lay down and act like he hadn't seen this. But he couldn't very well do that, and he knew it. _Screw it, we'll probably be dead in the next month or so anyway._ Tim cleared his throat and Jay's head snapped up. His cheeks were stained with tears and his eyes were bloodshot. He didn't even bother to hide it.

"Are you okay?" _Of course he isn't okay you moron._

"No. No, not really." Jay sniffled and looked away. "I'm exhausted, we're broke, and if I'm lucky I won't wake up tomorrow."

"Don't say that." Tim said firmly, sitting down next to him. He looked slightly startled by how close Tim was, but he said nothing.

"Why not? It's true."

"If you don't wake up tomorrow and I do, do you realize how completely fucked up I'd be?" He couldn't meet Jay's eyes, but he could tell by the sudden shift in the man's posture that his words had had some sort of impact. "You are literally all I have left, you do realize that right?"

"W-Well, I mean..."

"Listen, " he sighed and closed his eyes. Hadn't he promised not to keep secrets a long, long time ago? "I've followed you all this time because I didn't have anything to begin with. Why not go off with this guy I barely know, what have I got to lose anyway? And then I got to know you, and you became the only thing I had to lose." _Shit, I have no idea how to get this point across._

"What are you saying?"

"I'm trying to say I fell in love you, I think." There. He said it. It was out in the open now and he fully expected Jay to be freaked out, maybe to even leave him there and tell him to stay away. He stole a glance at Jay's face and was surprised to find total relief there.

"Me too."

Jay slumped down onto his shoulder, wrapping his arms around Tim with a sigh. He returned to hug tentatively, unsure of what he was supposed to do now. This was unexpected, he hadn't planned for this. But it felt good. This had turned out better than he ever could have hoped. He smiled a little despite himself as they sat there in silence for a while, just letting everything sink in. Letting that shared feeling turn into a silent agreement.

"We're going to die, aren't we?"

"No. We're going to be fine." Tim muttered, burying his face in Jay's hair.

"You don't really think that. You think we're screwed."

"I'm going to make sure we're okay, whatever it takes, alright? I promise. I won't let anything happen to you."

"We're being chased by Alex, some sort of demon, and a psychotic man in a hoodie. How are you going to get us out of that?"

"We'll figure it out."

"Together?"

"Well I certainly hope so. I didn't just admit that I'm in love with you for shits and giggles."

Jay let out a quiet little snort of laughter and Tim smirked.

He often found that humor was the best way to forget that everything was complete shit.


End file.
